


Trampoline

by shereadsthestars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acquaintances to Friends to Lovers, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Emo Castiel (Supernatural), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fraternities & Sororities, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Musician Dean, Pierced Castiel (Supernatural), Promiscuous Cas, Recreational Drug Use, Tattooed Castiel (Supernatural), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking, and cas just wants to do good, art student cas, art student dean, boy next door dean, dean is a sweet boy, hipster!cas, somewhat emo cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shereadsthestars/pseuds/shereadsthestars
Summary: There are a few things you should know about Cas Novak.He's nothing if not self aware. He knows his ups, and he knows his downs.Knows his limits.He has never ever been one to turn down a good time. Or a warm, welcoming body.He's fun... meaning he knows what he likes and is not shy about exuding it.But lastly anddefinitelynot least he will stop at nothing to attain what he wants.Even if that just so happens to be one Dean Michael Winchester.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 53
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This universe was inspired solely by Rad Drugz by Missio and nothing else.
> 
> Every time I listened to it, this specific version of Cas would manifest itself and I just had to follow my muse.
> 
> Had to bring it to life.
> 
> So, enjoy! I haven't been able to produce anything in years so let's all cross our fingers that this one sticks! lol
> 
> [This is a piece of fiction and I do not own the characters/names within]
> 
> Trigger warnings will be listed in the end notes of chapters containing them. And please please _please_ use caution/safety/moderation when partaking in recreational activities. YOLO, so be sure to do so wisely.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187926531@N05/49773753002/in/dateposted-public/)

"What's with the extra effort?" Meg asks as she strolls into Cas' bedroom, giving him an appreciative, though curious once over before plopping onto his unmade bed.

He rarely bothers closing his door anymore since his roommate is never home, but tonight he kinda wishes he had, because Meg startles him and makes him nearly poke his eye out with the liner he'd been applying.

"No extra effort,” he says.

She snorts. "Yeah, right. You haven't worn that sweater since the last time you tried to fuck Winchester."

He's silent as he goes back to his task, but there's no way Meg misses the pink tinging the tips of his ears.

Her answering silence is one of obvious realization, and he chances a glance behind him via the mirror.

She's staring at him incredulously, which makes him flush even further. "What?" he snaps.

"Nothin'.” She shrugs, crossing one leg over the other and ruffling the striped blue duvet more. "Just that you don't stand a chance."

Cas blinks, then huffs disbelievingly. "Thanks for the support."

She rolls her eyes. "You know what I mean, dummy. Dean's as straight as an arrow and I really don't feel like mopping your sorry ass up after he rejects you. Again."

The memory pangs deep within his abdomen, and he tries his best to tamper it. That was months ago. And he and Dean have since gotten close.

Ish.

"I know what you're thinking, Clarence." Meg says, then reaches into her jacket to retrieve a small plastic baggie. It’s dotted with tiny pink diamonds, and she unrolls it with a flourish. "And just because you guys are 'friends' or whatever now, doesn't mean he's gonna fuck you. Or that he   
even wants to."

_But you don't see the way he looks at me sometimes_ he wants to say. Almost says. But ultimately doesn't. Because maybe it is all just in his head. Maybe he has taken part in one too many proclivities and it's finally catching up with him.

"Don't waste your time on goody-two-shoes who will never reciprocate your feelings," Meg continues, once again as if she can read his mind.

He finally turns to face her for real, setting the stubby black liner on top of his cluttered dresser, and arching an irritated brow. "What should I waste my time on then, O Wise One?"

A wicked grin splits her cherub face and she holds up the tiny plastic bag that’s still in her grip. A myriad of colors, shapes, and sizes beckon Cas' attention and he steps forward almost against his own will.

"I can think of something."

🖤🖤🖤

A banner notification pops up at the top of Dean's screen, and he momentarily averts his attention from the racetrack he's currently maneuvering with his thumb.

"Cool. Cassie's coming tonight."

He feels rather than sees Charlie's head turn on the pillow beside him. "You're texting him now?"

The racetrack is suddenly forgotten. "What?"

"Cas," she says, her own phone forgotten. "Since when do you guys text?"

Dean flushes. "We don't. I'm talking about _Cassie_. Robinson."

Understanding dawns across Charlie's small features, her mouth forming on a silent 'ah', but she still makes no move to resume her game. Then, almost thoughtfully, says, "You know Cas will probably come too, though."

Dean squirms at her choice of words. He’s aware it’s the same exact phrasing as his, but talking about Cas coming in any capacity is just too much.

So he tries to cover it.

"Yeah, heh, and he'll also probably be so fucked up he won't even know where he’s at."

Charlie shrugs. "Maybe. Maybe not."

_Maybe not_.

They go back to their games, but Dean's head isn't really in it. He mostly just watches his kart sway from one side of the screen to the next, collecting a coin here, hitting a question box there.

A few minutes later Charlie pipes up again, almost as if there was never a lull in their conversation to begin with. "Do you really think his dick is pierced?"

Dean chokes on his spit.

🖤🖤🖤

In hindsight maybe Cas shouldn't have decided to roll.

He'd chosen a bright green tablet shaped like an alien head, and popped it before their Uber showed up.

It had hit shortly after, causing him to trace iridescent patterns on the window of the tiny Civic they were riding in.

He was distantly aware of the judgmental looks their driver cast toward him in the rearview mirror, but definitely not enough to stop his ministrations.

They tumbled out of the car once they reached their destination; a sprawling Victorian that had seen better days in terms of wear, but was still cared for with dedication and fervor by the twenty or so guys that resided there.

Fraternity Sigma Kappa Phi, to be exact.

Cas hates that he knows Dean's room is the top, upmost window on the righthand side, just above a small purple awning that looks hefty enough to hold the weight of two or three quarterbacks. And he hates even more that every time the house comes into view, it's the first thing his eyes land on.

Almost as if his gaze is drawn to it, glutton to see if it’s occupied or not.

And if so, by more than one.

It’s too dark to sus said discovery out right now, even without the aiding vibration of colors, and Cas tries not to think about how that makes him feel.

Makes his stomach twist up.

“C’mon, Clarence,” Meg says at his side while hooking her petite, ring-clad hand through the dip of his elbow. She tugs him along, and just like that he’s distracted by the squishy density of the wet grass below them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger warnings at end of chapter.**

If Charlie weren’t so in-tune to Dean and every one of his micro mannerisms/expressions he may have had the chance to say_ I told you so_. But as it is she is so freakishly in-tune to Dean and every one of his micro mannerisms/expressions that she beats him to it.

“You were right.”

“Generally am,” he replies, then downs the rest of his beer in one go. He tries his best to shrug off the disappointment gnawing its way into his gut, and turns what he knows is an entirely unconvincing smile on her. “Twister shots?”

She studies him for a second, then salutes. “Get ready to have your ass handed to you, my friend.”

🖤🖤🖤

Cas isn’t quite sure when Meg left his side, but he knows he’s been standing in front of this particularly sparkly strand of faerie lights for a while.

It’s like the colors are _pulsing_, singing secrets of the universe, and he can’t turn away. Doesn’t want to break the spell. Maybe if he reaches out just so, he can properly hear them.

Learn the forbidden language of the stars.

He’s just about to touch an orb when a different forbidden, wholly coveted sound rips his gaze away.

_Dean_.

Dean’s head is tipped back in laughter and he is positively glowing. Cas drifts forward, suddenly yearning to be close to that radiance, then stops dead in his tracks when Dean rights himself and looks directly at him.

There’s a heat in those emerald eyes that Cas can’t even begin to place, and before one conflicting emotion is entirely through manifesting itself, another is crashing in, washing it out.

A small, delicate hand cradles the side of Dean’s face, and turns his gaze away from him. Cas follows it, only to be robbed of air as the equally small and delicate features of a mocha drenched goddess perches for a kiss.

Cassie.

_Cas_.

The wrong Cas.

That was supposed to be him.

That was supposed to be-

He turns abruptly on his heel, bumping into someone and ignoring their curses as well as accompanying shove before bolting towards the doorway.

He just needs to get out. He needs to-

🖤🖤🖤

Dean is out of his seat the second Cas stumbles into Benny.

It takes him a second to catch up, but when he does, he doesn’t hesitate taking a firm hold of Cas’ arm.

“Hey, dude, Cas! Slow down.”

Cas wrenches away, only to over-compensate and slam into the wall. “Fuck,” he murmurs, righting himself with a hand cradling his elbow.

It’s then that he looks up and shock blows his pupils even wider. He doesn’t say anything else, so Dean asks, “Are you okay?”

A beat, then, “By who’s definition?”

“Anyone’s.”

Cas hesitates a moment longer, his eyes darting from Dean to the people around them to the ceiling then back to Dean to the floor then seemingly himself.

“No.”

“Okay,” Dean says, and tries to breathe through the sourness of concern twisting its way up his throat. “What do you need?”

Cas just stares at him.

And Dean of course just stares back.

It seems as if a lifetime sails by before Cas finally settles on an answer.

“Quiet.”

The relief that washes over Dean nearly knocks him on his ass, and he nods. Maybe a bit more enthusiastically than necessary. “Okay, cool. Quiet. I can do that.”

Cas looks at him funny, but before Dean loses his steam he grabs Cas’ hand and tugs him towards the back staircase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger warnings:**
> 
> MDMA tripping, then anxiety while tripping.
> 
> Song inspo for this update:
> 
> Sunflower, Vol. 6 by Harry Styles


	3. Chapter 3

Of all the time he’d spent staring at it from afar, of being absolutely wasted in the actual house itself, Cas had never been inside Dean’s room before.

Granted, once he _was_ finally inside it, it had taken him a couple hours to come down enough to fully absorb all the tiny details, but as soon as he had, he knew that he never ever wanted to leave.

That could also totally be due to the fact that by then Dean was fast asleep beside him.

But that’s beside the point.

Dean’s room is warm. _Cozy_. You can tell he spends a lot of time in here as there’s a small desk shoved in one corner that’s littered with various art supplies and a half-finished sketch, while the other holds a handful of guitars, both acoustic and electric.

A giant worn, slightly tattered oriental rug mans the center of the room, leaving only a foot or so surrounding it of the original hardwood flooring. The walls are a creamy grey-beige, and clean, solid black frames line them, full of abstract prints and old movie posters.

The bed they are in is a modest queen, headed by a thick slatted cherry frame, and butted up against the wall under The Window, which made Cas stare out it so long when they’d first come up here, he was sure Dean had probably thought he’d gone comatose.

Dean watched him for a while actually, before finally settling down with a book that he procured from under his pillow. The cover was creased and the pages dog-eared, and eventually, he dozed off with it open on his chest.

Cas of course removed it before he settled down himself, placing it on the small secondhand table next to him. He clicked the matching lamp off, leaving only the glow of strung fairy lights around them, and a feeling of unwarranted domesticity heavy and thudding in his chest.

He wasn’t really in any sorts to sleep yet, but that didn’t stop him from getting comfy under the plush green duvet.

Indie music still drifts quietly around them, Cas’ XM station of choice having already been tuned into Dean’s stereo, and he’s not entirely sure what time it is but thinks the night sky looks as if it’s softening just so.

🖤🖤🖤

At first, Dean didn’t want to indulge himself.

Didn’t know if he should.

But the sound of Cas’ steady, even breathing had flooded his senses the moment he breached consciousness, and seeing as how his willpower has been absolute shit lately where Cas is concerned, he opens his eyes.

Cas’ face is mere inches away from his own. Soft with sleep and angled slightly towards the ceiling. His mouth is parted in a way that makes Dean’s tick up in a smile, and his right arm is crooked over his head, causing the sleeve of his black cashmere sweater to have rucked.

The smattering of dark ink Dean had spent a majority of the summer months mapping from afar peeks from beneath, and he suddenly has this insane impulse to reach out and touch.

He aborts the movement halfway, instead settling on just watching the rise and fall of Cas’ chest. The peacefulness of his features that was so absent last night.

🖤🖤🖤

When Cas wakes up, it’s to Dean watching him again. Though this time it's with a different energy.

“Hi,” he says.

Dean smiles, making his cheek smoosh endearingly into his pillow. “Hi. How you feelin’?”

“Better.”

“That’s good.”

Cas nods, then rubs at his eyes as a yawn wracks through him. “Sorry I fucked up your night.”

“You didn’t.”

That makes Cas snort, and he pushes himself up into a sitting position. “Yeah, okay.”

Dean follows suit, but instead of putting space between them, he gets closer. Dips his head into Cas’ line of vision. “You didn’t. For real.”

Cas swallows. “Alright.”

“Besides, I kinda wanted to hang out with you anyway. It just sorta.. happened backwards.”

Heat blooms up Cas’ neck, and he drops his gaze to the green comforter in his lap as he scratches behind his ear, trying to think of something to say.

_Anything_ to say.

But words inevitably escape him, to Dean’s clear delight, if his wide grin is anything to go by.

“Anyway,” Dean says, nudging him with his elbow, “I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. Wanna hit up Marv’s with me?”

Cas’ face heats even more, but that doesn’t stop him from responding with an eager ‘_yes_’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The XM station mentioned is Sirius 35 - Indie & Beyond.
> 
> Song inspo for the beginning of the chapter is 'The Quiet' by Chelou.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have you know that I eat, breathe, and sleep this universe but finding the time to get it into legible, _correct_ wording is proving to be difficult despite the smol, excerpt-style I've been telling it in.
> 
> Nevertheless, enjoy. : )

It’s a sunny Tuesday afternoon the next time Cas sees Dean.

He watches through the East Campus library window as Dean hoists himself up onto a weathered picnic table, drops his bag to rest at his feet, and tips his face skyward to bask in the warm autumn sun.

The tree behind him offers the most vibrant canopy of oranges and yellows, and it reminds Cas so much of a cat that he feels the corners of his mouth tick up.

Before thinking better of it, he pulls out his phone and opens the meager text thread between he and Dean – because that’s a thing they do now, they text – then sends off a gif of a lazing cat.

A second later Dean’s basking is interrupted and he’s digging in his pocket to fish out his phone. He smiles when he sees what it is, maybe even who it’s from, then his eyes are searching the courtyard.

Cas waves when they land on him, and he smiles a billion times wider when Dean beckons him outside.

🖤🖤🖤

To say that Dean has had a rough week would be an understatement.

Firstly, he screwed up the floral order for their upcoming ΣκΦ banquet and instead of getting one-hundred sunflowers, they were slotted to get _ten_.

Thankfully the girl at the shop noticed that the number seemed a little odd in comparison to their usual orders and called Dean to confirm. Bless her.

Then, he dropped his beloved guitar down a flight of stairs. Again, thankfully it itself wasn’t harmed but the case didn’t fair too well. At all.

And lastly, no matter how hard he tries, _has_ tried, he can’t seem to get Meg’s offhand words out of his head.

_You’re just a conquest_.

It’s like they’re taunting him. Toying with his emotions. And he still can’t fathom why she would say them in the first place, being that she’s supposed to be Cas’ friend and all.

It’s thoroughly fucking him up. Because he likes Cas. He likes him a lot. And if the way Cas gets all shy around him, bashful and sweet-

“Hey, Dean!”

🖤🖤🖤

Cas doesn’t think he took that long to get outside.

But as he approaches the picnic table of which Dean is occupying, it’s with a slight grimace when he sees that Cassie Robinson is now sitting next to Dean.

She’s chatting his ear off about who knows what, and only quiets when Cas stops directly in front of them.

“Can we help you?” she all but snaps, like the mere fact that he’s in her presence is leaving a bad taste in her mouth.

Like she can’t believe he’d be so bold as to approach them.

He snorts. Whatever. If she wants to act like Cas didn’t make her cum four times on his tongue alone freshman year then that’s on her. “Actually,” he begins, only to be interrupted by Dean, who is now jumping down from the table.

“I was waiting for him,” Dean says as he grabs his bag. He throws it over his shoulder, then takes a step backwards. Away from her, and towards Cas. “I’ll catch ya later okay, Cassie?”

She stares on, clearly dumbstruck at Dean distancing himself from her, then nods.

Cas can’t really blame her. Because he feels a little struck dumb as well, when Dean turns to him and sticks his elbow out in a very clear invitation.

His heart thumps heavily as he weaves his arm through the opening Dean’s providing him, then all but threatens to leap out of his throat entirely when Dean goes on to straighten his own arm, clasping Cas’ hand in the process and promptly tangling their fingers together.

It’s sort of a blur after that. All September sunshine and bright, virescent eyes gleaming at him from the terrace of the campus bistro café.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspo for this chapter is 'A-Punk' by Vampire Weekend, as I envisioned this is what Cas was listening to when he spotted Dean.
> 
> Also, if you ever want to pick my brain as for aesthetics/soundtrack of this verse, you can find me on tumblr: itsfrickincas. :D!


	5. Chapter 5

“You’re joking,” Luke says incredulously. He presses pause on his PS4 controller before looking over the back of the couch, where Dean is polishing the old but loved walnut accent table. “You’re not seriously considering bringing _him_?”

Dean stops his ministrations, squinting at Luke with a defiant stare. “Why else would I say he’s my date?”

Luke scoffs, which just raises Dean’s hackles even more. “Bro.”

_Bro_. Dean rolls his eyes. “What’s the big deal anyway? Quinn’s bringing a guy.”

“It’s not that Cas is a guy, Dean, it’s that he’s.. _Cas_.” The name is emphasized with a belittling wave of his hand. “Quinn is bringing Dillon Astenberg, who happens to be pre-med. And definitely isn’t a drug addict. Or whore.”

Dean recoils as if Luke had physically struck him. That’s so- he’s such a- _how dare_-

“You’re a fucking dick.” He spits finally, then tosses the rag he’d been using in Luke’s face before storming out of the room.

🖤🖤🖤

More than once since Dean had inadvertently asked Cas to join him to the Sigma Kappa Phi banquet slash fundraiser with a _‘God I really hate these things. You should come and keep me company lol’_ he’d caught himself gazing off into nothing wondering how the hell this had happened.

Granted, this is exactly what he’d _wanted_ to happen. He’s not so shallow to deny the fact that under all of his pining and planning and yearning to get Dean into bed, he’d daydreamed of the possibilities the future held.

Of being able to.. _be_ with Dean.

He never actually thought it would or could come to fruition. But this glacial pace of whatever it is they’re doing seems like it might just be heading there.

🖤🖤🖤

_[9:38 am]_   
_i should wear a tie right?_

[10:15 am]  
if u want to

_[10:16 am]_   
_not very helpful_

[10:20 am]  
sorry

[10:20 am]  
i just mean a tie is not required. whatevers comfortable for u

_[10:23 am]_   
_are u wearing a tie_

[10:24 am]  
yah

_[10:24 am]_  
🙄

[10:25 am]  
lol

_[10:31 am]_   
_u free for lunch?_

_[10:31 am]_   
_im buying_

[11:46 am]  
cant. last minute shit for this weekend taking up every ounce of my spare time

_[11:48 am]_   
_ok_

_[1:33 pm]_   
_let me know if i can help at all. i only have class in the morning then im free_

_[5:52 pm]_   
_anyway im highly considering this sweet bowtie_

_[5:52 pm]_   
_Image Sent_

_[8:17 pm]_   
_u good?_

_[11:05 pm]_   
_goodnight_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song inspo is 'That Kind of Love' by Low Island.


	6. Chapter 6

Friday comes and goes without so much as a peep from Dean.

By Saturday afternoon Cas is really battling his fight or flight instincts because, what the fuck. Where does Dean get off ghosting him?

But by five o’ clock, he decides that he’s in too deep and he cares too much about Dean to not at least find out what’s going on. If he did something and didn’t realize he wants to at least apologize.

So he showers, gets dressed, and passes up the opportunity to smoke a bowl with his roommate, Andy, before heading out the door.

🖤🖤🖤

Dean feels like a massive douche.

He knows he should have texted Cas back yesterday morning but couldn’t for the life of him bring himself to do so.

He also knows he should have texted Cas _today_, to see if he was in fact still planning on coming tonight, but didn’t know how he’d handle it if Cas ended up saying no (despite having every single right to).

His brothers must sense something is off with him as well, as he is uncharacteristically quiet while adding the finishing touches around the house. But he ignores their concerned glances.

The hushed whispers.

Especially those from Luke.

🖤🖤🖤

Cas doesn’t look up at Dean’s window as he approaches the house.

He’s feeling very self-conscious and he’s so not used that, that when he enters the foyer and is greeted by a pledge dressed to the nines, he fidgets with his sleeve while waiting for his name to be found on the guest list.

A small bead of relief loosens his shoulders when he’s given a nod and go-ahead, then he’s pushing his way through the throngs of people in search of the only one that matters at this moment.

🖤🖤🖤

“He’s here.”

Dean looks up from where he’d been staring down his glass of champagne, and scans the room. He may or may not have stationed himself in the corner, for fear that his sour mood would be way more noticeable if Cas decided not to show.

Benny nudges his arm, then motions towards the den. "Go get ‘em.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song inspo is 'Shame' by Bdrmm : )


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe.

Cas senses Dean more than hears or feels him.

It’s just a matter of turning in place to lock eyes, and when he does..

🖤🖤🖤

It’s all wrong.

Dean stops abruptly, letting his gaze roam over Cas’ face, the lack of silver, then to his hair, which is usually an unruly mess of umber curls but is now neatly parted into a side quaffed pomp.

A ball of knots is tightening in Dean’s stomach, and it’s being made even worse by the look of utter resign weighing Cas’ features.

He suddenly doesn’t want to be here.

He wants to be anywhere, but here, and opens his mouth to say so but the light in his peripheral is eclipsed and stops the words short before they can leave his tongue.

🖤🖤🖤

“Castiel Jamie Novak, surprised you could make it, what with your.. extracurriculars and all,” Luke says to him with distaste, gives him a onceover, then glances at Dean like Cas is no longer standing there. “He cleans up nicely though, so I’ll give you that.”

A myriad of emotions flit across Dean’s face that identically mirror those within Cas’ self, and he’s happy to say that despite everything that’s happened (or hasn’t happened) the past few days, at least they seem to end on the same one: outrage.

Then Dean goes and does something Cas never would have seen coming, and punches Luke in the nose.

“You fucking ASSHOLE!” Dean yells, shaking his hand out and garnering every person in attendances attention. It takes down to the very last fiber of Cas’ being for him to not jump Dean here and now because god, that’s hot. “Don’t you EVER talk about him again like that. _Ever_. Or I will fucking END you.”

He grabs Cas by the arm then and tugs him forward. “C’mon, we’re leaving.”

And let's be honest, who is he to argue?


	8. Chapter 8

Dean was so concerned about getting out of there as fast as possible that he didn’t stop to think about where it was exactly that they were going.

Or how they were getting there.

That’s how they end up halfway down the block, fingers linked and chests heaving before Cas finally says, “Dean.”

It falters his step, just a little, but he still can’t quite look Cas in the eye. “I know. I know. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-“

But then Cas is standing in front of him, and their hands are no longer linked because both of Cas’ are framing Dean’s face and then..

Cas is kissing him.

Hard and fierce and like absolutely no other kiss he’s ever received before. So hard and fierce in fact that it takes him an embarrassingly long time to get his body to recover from the shock of it and reciprocate, but when he does, man, is it worth it because Cas makes this teeny tiny noise in the back of his throat that cause Dean’s knees to go weak.

When Cas finally pulls away Dean blinks at him, dazed and for sure starry eyed. “What was-“

“No one’s ever punched someone for me before.”

“Yeah, well,” Dean shrugs, “he was being a dick so he deserved it.”

Cas smiles, that little one cornered quirk Dean loves so much, then leans in to peck Dean’s mouth again. “I have somewhere we can go.”

🖤🖤🖤

Finally having Dean in his room is both a revelation, and a nightmare.

You see, he didn’t plan on having company tonight, let alone Dean himself, and the place is a fucking disaster.

His bed is unmade, there are piles of dark clothing everywhere both clean and dirty, shoes strewn all over the floor, with an open bag of Cheetos next to his bed beside a half empty can of soda.

His bong and baggies are also next to said bag of Cheetos and can of soda.

Andy’s passed out on the couch, the t.v. flickering on some old episode of Cops, and for a brief second Cas wishes he’d wake up. Come in and hang out with them. But he doesn’t, and then Dean is sitting on the edge of his bed, all sturdy lines and that frat boy wholesomeness and it’s all Cas can do to shut the door with a soft click instead of slamming it.

He moves over to his dresser, is setting his wallet and keys on top of it, when Dean speaks up behind him.

“Will you put them back in?”

“Huh?” Cas says, glancing over his shoulder.

“Your jewelry. I..” Dean blushes, fidgets, then looks down at his clasped hands on his lap. “I like it better when you’re you.”

Now it’s Cas’ turn to blush. He nods, returns to his dresser and puts the small silver barbell, hoop, and stud in one at a time.

“Better?” he asks, pivoting in place with a rather embarrassing show of his arms.

Dean grins in the affirmative, then tips his head towards Cas’ bedside table. “Can we smoke?”

And, oh boy, _can they ever_.

🖤🖤🖤

“You kissed me,” Dean says conversationally as Cas hits the second bowl. He may or may not be more stoned than he’s ever been, ever.

Cas nods, head tipping back before slowly expelling the twangy sweet smoke. “I did.”

He holds the bong out to Dean in a silent question of more, but Dean shakes his head, so Cas sets it back on his chipped black table.

For there being so many black elements in Cas’ room, it is surprisingly not oppressing. At all. It’s grungy, yeah, but also so.. Cas.

Comfy as fuck and as Dean lays back on the crumpled grey spread, he reaches out to twine his fingers with Cas’ again, seeking any sort of warmth or skin he can get.

It may be because of the weed, as Dean’s always been snuggly when high, but he realllly can’t help it right now.

Not while he’s sprawled on Cas’ bed in Cas’ room with Cas’ knee digging into the side of his thigh from where he sits against the wall looking like every single one of Dean’s wildest, wettest dreams all rolled into one.

“You should.. do it again,” he says.

Cas’ breath catches, and he plays with Dean’s fingers as he seems to deliberate how to respond. “Yeah?”

“Mmhmm.”

The next moment sees Cas not just repositioning to lay beside him or lean over him, but to straddle him instead.

Strong thighs bracket his hips and it’s Dean’s breath that catches when Cas swoops down to capture his lips while clasping both of their hands and raising them above Dean’s head.

🖤🖤🖤

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do this?” Cas murmurs against Dean’s neck, nipping the sensitive skin just below his ear.

Dean huffs. “I’ve got an idea.”

“Since freshman year.”

This must catch Dean off guard, because his pulse quickens and his grip on Cas’ hips tighten. “That long?”

“That long.”

“_Fuck_.”

Cas hums, then moves down to Dean’s clavicle, nipping there too as his fingers untuck, then slip beneath Dean’s dress shirt. “We can, if you want.”

It shouldn’t be so funny, the noise Dean makes then, but it is, and Cas grins against Dean’s chest. “That a yes?”

“Uh, yeah. Yes. _Definitely_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a couple more updates (the next picks up directly after this one *eye brow wiggle*), then I think I'm going to combine some of the shorter ones to make this not so.. uneven lol.
> 
> Song inspo: 'Pursuit Of Happiness' by Kid Cudi feat. MGMT & Ratatat


	9. Chapter 9

Of all the times Cas imagined this very scenario, he never thought it would play out quite like this:

Him, on his back, with one leg crooked around Dean's waist while meeting each of Dean’s shallow thrusts, of which he is giving with such a slow, aching fervor it’s had Cas’ eyes rolling into the back of his head for the last fifteen minutes.

It’s torturous.

And absolutely perfect.

Even more so when Dean murmurs sweet nothings into Cas’ salt-damp skin. He kisses and licks his way up the column of Cas’ throat until he’s whispering directly into his ear, “you feel so _good_.”

It’s all Cas can do to let out a low, languidly euphoric moan before pulling Dean impossibly closer, holding him there in an iron grip, as he continues to take and take and take.

🖤🖤🖤

There are very few things Dean has been less prepared for in life.

Like when Cas comes so completely, earth-shatteringly untouched, then proceeds to flip them over in a show of strength that has Dean’s heart thumping in an erratic staccato despite what they’re doing -_have_ been doing- and rides Dean into utter oblivion.

Literally.

He blacks out. Coming to in spaced intervals of tan skin, spattered tattoos, twin nipple piercings, and a wicked, lopsided grin coaxing him to release.

When it hits, he keeps Cas in place with fingers pressing bruises amongst the tiny lightening bolts etched into the creases of Cas’ hips, and _grinds_.

It’s catastrophic.

Rips a growl/groan so far from the depths of within he barely recognizes it as coming from himself.

Cas smiles wide, pleased, then collapses over top of him.

And peppers his face with lazy, silk-soft kisses.

🖤🖤🖤

“You snore.”

It’s late, but Cas isn’t sure what time exactly. If he had to guess, he’d say around 4am.

Dean huffs, then snuggles a little further back. His voice is drowsy with sleep, and slightly muffled from the pillow. “Only when I’m exhausted.”

Cas snorts, squeezing him a bit. He noses behind his ear, then places a kiss beneath it. “I’ll take that as a compliment, then.”

“Mmm,” Dean hums, melting into the mattress. Into Cas. “You do that.”

He kisses Cas’ knuckles, then puts their hands under his chin. "G’night.”

Cas smiles, and melts himself. “Night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song inspo for this chapter:
> 
> Dead of night by Orville Peck & En Solitaire by Juniore.
> 
> <3


	10. Chapter 10

When Cas wakes up, he’s warm.

Not just warm, but _hot_.

Dean is plastered to his side, arm and leg draped across him, and hair tickling the underside of his chin.

There’s also the tell-tale cooling of drool along his collarbone, but he can’t be bothered. Because Dean is here, in his bed, sleeping snuggled oh-so-incredibly tight to him after a night of perhaps the most mind-blowing sex he’s ever had the fortune to experience.

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little bit in love.

And he’d also be lying if he said he didn’t want to wake up exactly like this every day.

🖤🖤🖤

There is something inherently dirty about being balls deep in Cas’ mouth mere moments after waking.

And not just because he’s un-showered.

But because of how intimate it is.

That alone has his knees going weak, and when he comes, it’s nothing more than Cas’ name on a quiet gasp.

🖤🖤🖤

Andy’s head pops over the back of the couch as Dean and Cas finally trudge their way into the kitchen nearing noon in search of coffee, and nourishment.

“Morning,” he says around a yawn, scratching the side of his head. He nods towards Dean. “And who might this be?”

“My-“ Cas starts to say, but Dean ducks around him, beelining straight towards the couch to reach a hand out in greeting.

“I’m Dean, Cas’ boyfriend," Dean says so matter-of-factly it has Cas' breath hitching in his throat.

Andy’s face splits into a wide grin, and he peeks through the crack of Dean’s body and the dividing wall. “No shit? Pleasure to meet you, Dean.”

“Likewise” Dean says, then saunters back over to Cas to slide his hands around Cas’ waist, and land him with a sweet, chaste kiss. "So you guys got stuff for pancakes? I can make a mean banana chocolate chip stack.”

🖤🖤🖤

Once showered, and back in the confines of Cas’ room, Dean finally checks his phone.

There are twenty-three missed texts, and four missed calls.

Two of which left voicemails.

He’s half tempted to just say fuck it and not deal with any of them at all until tomorrow, but he knows that will probably just land him in even more shit.

Cas is a grounding presence beside him, and it’s with that knowledge that no matter what, they’re together, now and going forward, that he opens the first message.

🖤🖤🖤

Luke getting put on probation for being an absolute asshat has Cas smiling for the rest of the day.

And adds a little pep in his step for the next week.

Dean being on bathroom duty for the foreseeable future does not, however cause him to smile or add pep to his step, but he does offer to take every other cleaning shift to help lessen the burden.

Because Dean _did_ break Luke’s nose on account of him, after all.

As for Meg? Well, let’s just say that she was quite the opposite of thrilled once word got out what transpired that night.

Even more so when Cas confirmed a few days later that he and Dean were in fact, an item. 

Officially.

Turns out she was scheming behind Cas’ back to tamper any and all relations because she wanted him for herself. And nobody else.

That kind of energy doesn’t have a place in his life, and for the first time in a long time, he’s content.

Happy to just... be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I finally finished something! What is this strange feeling?? lol
> 
> Onto the next!
> 
> Song inspo: Saturn by Ghum

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll are my literal motivation and cheerleaders so pleeeeease leave me all the love and feedback!
> 
> Thank you so much! <3


End file.
